Destiny of Demons
by YaoiTemptress
Summary: After the fall of Demise, Everything is calm. But what happens when link finds a sword that's all too familiar? What about when he finds out there's turmoil in the demon realm? He'll be forced to team up with an unlikely man to save the land, Or risk something worse than Demise. Slight romance and adventure. GhiraLink. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had calmed down.

Finally, After all the chaos and anxiety of the whole 'Demise' problem, Link could take a deep breath, and get back to the way things were. ...But for some reason, Link didn't want that. He still wanted the thrill and rush of fighting, the smells, the sounds... Only when it was all over did Link finally realize... How boring and monotonous his only life back on skyloft had been. Something was irking him. There was 'Him' ... 'He' had been invading his dreams as of late, in the same pompous and arrogant and seductive ways he was when Link knew 'Him'. 'He' was dead though. ...Just thinking that filled link with some sort of feeling he couldn't place. ...Grief? Remorse? Sadness? ...

He needed support... closure. Perhaps he could go and see Batreaux. He still hadn't turned the demon into a human yet, so maybe he could tell him if ...'He' was still around. In the past few weeks, He had felt a shift in the winds, something was...off. He felt like someone was calling out to him, but he could never see anybody. He whistled for his loftwing. It came, with a happy screech of seeing its blonde master again. "I missed you too boy." Said link, smiling as he ruffled the crimson feathers on the birds head and it cawed appreciatively.

"Can you take me back up to Skyloft? There's someone I want to see." His loftwing nodded its head in understanding, and let link onto its back. It cawed, and flew up, through the hole in the cloud barrier, and up into the sky. The familiar rush of air overcame link, and he smiled, remembering all the fond times he had flown through the sky. It was almost dark when he landed in the graveyard. After looking around fondly, he went through the shed door, and down that long ladder, to Batreaux's shack.

When he opened the door, Batreaux smiled wide "Ah! If it isn't Mr. Link! How are you? Have you come bearing Gratitude crystals?" Link nodded at this and gave over what he had. "Excellent! Only a bit more until I am to become human! Allow me to show my thanks!" But as Batreaux reached for something, Link stopped him. "Actually...May I request something?" Batreaux blinked "Sure! What is it you need?" Link looked to the side "I would like to know if...A certain demon still lives. Can you give me such information?"

Batreaux blinked again. "Well yes, Demons can sense one another. But you have to have a sample of this demons energy." When link looked at him confused, He continued "..Did this demon ever make contact with you?" Link thought... "…The shoulders. He touched both shoulders of this tunic." Batrux smiled "I believe that shall work." He saw him concentrate, mumbling some demonic incantations. Two handprints began to glow red on links shoulders. Batreaux's eyes then widened in surprise. "Uh! This aura! It belongs to...Demon Lord Ghirahim…!"

Link blinked in surprise "You're familiar with him?" Batreaux nodded "All demons are. He's actually a lord of demons- The sword and servant to the fallen king." "Ah. So the demons are aware of the fall of Demise?" Link asked. Batreaux raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be aware if your king had died?" Link snorted "Point taken. So...He's dead… right? I saw him dissipate when I killed demise. He turned into many small diamonds and disintegrated into thin air" When Batreaux shook his head, Links breath caught.

"I'm sure if it was a normal sword spirit then yes, he would have died. But since he was a demon as well, He was reborn back into the demon realm. He was then exiled back to this world, since he was in his sword form, And in this world, he now sits." Link was almost afraid to ask the next question. "...Where is he?" Batreaux was silent for a moment. "...Surprisingly...Right here on Skyloft."

Alright! I started this story a while agooo... It was pretty bad, so I'm working on making link more in-Character. this is gonna be a long story, and I warn you, I probllyyy wont update tooo often.


	2. Chapter 2

Link hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, until his lungs began to burn. He took a shaky breath. "...What? How..." "His sword form now sits somewhere here on skyloft. I can tell you something...He's near...the waterfalls. And I can also tell you, He's somewhere normal people do not congregate, Or they already would have found him. It is your decision what you want to do with this information, but that's all I can tell you." Link stood there numbly for a few moments, before ushering a quick 'Thank you!' And running as fast as he could; to the waterfall of Skyloft.

When he reached toward the cave, he saw something glimmer atop the floating island that housed the mouth waterfall. Using is claw shot to scale the ivy on the side, he climbed up, and his eyes narrowed a bit. Bingo. Sticking straight up from the ground in the center of the water basin was a black sword. It glistened in the moonlight, which was relentlessly shining down. Link went over, and pulled the sword from the ground. It was a mixture of in both the looks of Demises sword, and the small dual sabre's Ghirahim himself would wield. It shown, black as night.

"..." Link stared down at the sword resolutely. The sword pulsed in his hand, and he heard it, clear as day, words reverberate in his mind "...Sky Child." Immediately, Link could identify it as Ghirahim. The voice sounded tired, but it was his, all the same. "Sky child.. I've been unconscious… how long has it been… since…" The voice trailed off. He decided to answer him "A bit over a month" "….I see…" Link stared down at the sword in his hands "Ghirahim… come out."

There was a brief moment of silence, an almost amused sound "Pardon?" Link felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and his eyebrows furrow as he realized how odd that must have sounded. The last thing he needed was to look stupid in front of this man. He'd never hear the end of it. "…It's just odd. Talking to a sword on top of a water fall in the dead of night…" He heard a chuckle reverberate slowly through the air, and the sword lifted out of his arms, and floated in mid-air.

Just as Fi used to, Ghirahim appeared from the sword, except more fluently and with a pompous attitude. "Well, Sky child. Here I am" He flipped his hair. Link just stared, unsure how to proceed. "Your… outfit." Ghirahim looked down at himself. "Huh?" His outfit had changed. The upper shirt was now more like a tight fitting top, that had a diamond cut out that exposed his chest. Instead of leggings, he had on shorts; and tall platform type boots, that ended on his upper thighs.

"Wow…! It changed a lot…!" He smirked and looked at himself in the waters reflection "I love the boots…" Link looked confused "You didn't know your outfit changed?" Ghirahim shook his head, His curtain of hair flipping around him "Well I didn't know what it looked like… When a sword spirit sits abandoned for a while, their appearance begins to change. Good thing my hair stayed the same.. " He flipped his hair happily.

Link just stared. "…I could kill you" He muttered. Ghirahim blinked, actually surprised at the sudden change in the conversations direction. "Now why would you do that? Besides perhaps for past discrepancies…" Link didn't answer, and instead asked "..Where does your faith lay?" Ghirahim looked to the side "…No longer with demise. He used me.. He never once thanked me for my efforts! My fellow demons have exiled me due to failure… I have no tricks up my sleeve this time, I regret to admit. I'm alone. I have lost my purpose…"

Link felt a twinge of empathy for the man, but forced it into the back of his mind. Ghirahim looked up at him "Which brings up another issue.. How did you find me..?" Link was silent "In fact…"He continued "What are you doing up here?… I saw in the demon world you decided to stay on the surface world… And you don't seem surprised to see me…" A smirk crossed Ghirahim features "Don't tell me, Link… That you came looking—" Link pivoted on his heel, and turned up to look at the moon, Pointedly trying to ignore the man now. Ghirahim suppressed a laugh, but decided to let it go. Just this once.

Ghirahim looked up at the moon as well, which was much closer to him now that he was on Skyloft. "The moon looks quite gorgeous from this close up.." Ghirahim muttered. Link nodded and sighed, nostalgia of his lazy childhood years passing over him "It really is.." Ghirahim watched him out of the corner of his eye "…I see your sword is gone. Did you give her up once your duty was done?" Link stiffened a bit, at being shook out of his reverie, and not only that, but by something a bit touchy for him. He gave a nod.

Ghirahim nodded "Do you ever miss it…? The companionship of a sword spirit, I mean." Link thought. Although Fi could state the obvious sometimes… This past month, he had missed the companionship. He nodded and looked at him "..Where are you going with this?" Ghirahim smiled "Smart boy… I'll get right to it.." He paused "How about I… Be your sword?"


	3. Chapter 3

Link nearly had to have the man repeat himself. He simply gave the demon an incredulous look. Ghirahim bristled at the silence and crossed his arms, looking out over skyloft. "…I have nowhere else to go. Demise_ was_ my purpose. I could very well just sit in stuffy wait like your sword… but would anybody even come for me? How long will it be? And if the next 'Demise' incarnate does use me…. Will he fail too? Am I doomed to the side of failure? The power of evil is strong... but…" He looked down, his brow furrowed. "It is not the strongest. It has caved to the strong will of good."

He pivoted on his heel, to look at him. He had a stubborn look on his face "…Don't you take this as me admitting I'm wrong. I… was misled. The goddess is the underdog, in the demons eyes. Yet somehow…And I don't understand how… The goddess manages to prevail…" Link watched him through his speech, the whole time considering his words.

Ghirahim looked to him "In all honesty… I have no one.. My last resort was to return to the demon world… and as you know…" He sighed and flipped his hair "…What do you say?" Link thought, before replying "…But aren't you a blade of evil? You're a demon. Don't you revile the light? How can you even wield any powers of good…? And besides that… why would I need a sword? Things have calmed.."

Ghirahim shook his head "I was only pure evil, because of the man who wielded me. The Master Sword cannot be wielded by darkness… but that is not to say that 'The Goddesses Chosen Hero' cannot wield a blade of darkness… As I said… Good concurs evil. It will hurt though, the initial transfer." He paused "And you, better than anyone know that Demise isn't the only source of evil, and enemy out there…"

Links eyebrows furrowed, as he looked at Ghirahim. The man had lost his edge. He still had his immense pride; though it was tattered, so he was above groveling. But link could tell. He gave a silent sigh. He figured he may as well make sure the last remaining threat was taken care of… one way or another. "..What is it that I have to do..?"

Ghirahim gave a white lipped smile, And looked toward the small cave, by the water fall. "Follow me…" He disappeared, then re-appeared; in a flourish of diamonds, by the caves entrance "And bring my sword! I can't venture very far from it.." Link nodded, and dove into the reservoir below. He swam to the rocks, and walked over to Ghirahim, who went inside.

The trip through, was almost effortless; In comparison to links first trip through, to get his loftwing. He smiled lightly at the memories. Ghirahim simply swatted the keese into walls, and stomped right over the chu-chu. They came to the end room, near the opening that leads to the small grassy landing; where links loftwing was held.

Ghirahim looked to a large rock. Above the rock, there was a small, circular break in the cave ceiling, where moonlight poured in. He dissolved the rock away; into many diamond shapes. Beneath the rock, to links surprise, was a pedestal, like the one he had found Fi in. Ghirahim smiled "This, was to be the original spot for the sword. The plan was later changed …" When link gave him a look, he shrugged "I read it in a book, In the library of Demise's castle…"

Ghirahim's sword flew from his hands, seating itself into the pedestal. Ghirahim walked beside the sword. "Now do I have to make this official…? May as well…" He pulled a small book from his pocket, and flipped to a page. He cleared his throat "How to convert dark to light, here we go….O, Chosen recipient of the sword. Step forth, with courage and valor. Hold the sword up, and skyward. The sword will be imbued with light. The darkness of the individual will be transformed, to light…"

He closed the book. "…And no. that does not be transformed into some happy-go-lucky do gooder. I simply will be able to wield light. I'll still be a demon… funny how that works…" Oh joy. Lucky link. He nodded, and stepped forward. He wrapped his hand around he hilt, and pulled it out. He held the black sword up, so it glistened in the moonlight.

Ghirahim disappeared inside the sword. Nothing happened for a moment, then the sword pulsed. He felt the pulse all through his arm; like it went from the tip of the sword, through his arm and shoulder, right to his heart. It began to glow, a light so bright, and brilliant, link hand to screw his eyes shut and look away.

He heard sharp yells, from the sword, as Ghirahim was cleansed, to the light. He winced some. When it finally died down, he slowly lowered his arm, and opened his eyes. The sword was different, now. The center of the blade was grey, and the rest, pure white. The hilt was dark yellow, accented with silver. A small chain of diamond shapes hung along the end. When the sword was tilted back and forth, it had small, iridescent diamond shapes on the blade. Link examined it, surprised by its beauty. He spoke, gently "It worked.."

Ghirahim came out from the sword. He looked a bit pained, but his skin was low glowing, softly, almost un-noticeably. He now had a green shawl around his shoulders. "Of course…._Master." _ Ghirahim visibly blanched at the title, and link looked a tad amused. Ghirahim continued "…I'll probably regret it later, but for right now, I'm content. At least I have a purpose." Link gave a slow nod, and felt a bit light headed, with the sudden events, and bright light. It was a lot to take in after weeks of inactivity. "I.. need some rest."

Ghirahim nodded, looking faint. "Me as well… Let's head to a resting place" Link nodded, and they left the cave; went over the stones, and walked to the knight academy. Link looked at him. He was used to Fi staying in the sword as he walked. "Shouldn't you stay in your sword?" Ghirahim shrugged "It's nighttime right now. It's not like anyone will see…" Link suddenly remembered Pipits watch duty, and stopped. He took Ghirahim the long way up, past the bazaar; as not to be noticed. He slipped into the knight academy, and upon seeing the coast clear, slunk down to his room.

He opened the door, and Ghirahim followed him inside. He smiled fondly as he took in his room. It smelled the same, and looked the same. His bed, desk, and book shelf.. He smiled and took it all in. "…Wow. This has to be the drabbest room I've ever seen…" He glared at the demon beside him, who was chuckling "It's just like you though…! Quaint.." He snorted. Link raised an eyebrow "How is it like me? You don't know anything about me…" He went and sat on his bed.

Ghirahim gave an amused look "True… but then again, you know nothing about me either… Master~" He said it condescendingly this time. Link sighed and layed back on his bed. Ghirahim put a hand on his hip "Where do I sleep?" Link made a broad, tired gesture toward his sword, as he placed it at the foot of his bed. Ghirahim chuckled "Oh how cruel… even the demon lord provided me with a lush bed…" Link shot him a wry look "I have one bed… so for now, sleep in your sword."

Ghirahim gave him a bemused look "So I can't sleep in the bed with—" "No." Ghirahim laughed "Alright then. Good night, Link.." He disappeared into his sword. Link hefted a sigh, and relaxed into his bed, his eyelids already heavy. Deciding not to dwell on the insane events that just occurred, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

'**_"The demon king shall be avenged" Snarled a deep voice. Whatever owned the voice was cloaked in heavy shadows. "Yes.. We have to seek revenge on that damned, goddess humping hero!" Another gritty voice bellowed. Someone came bursting into the room "N-News sir! The exiled Ghirahim has done the unthinkable!" A raggedy voice yelped "What? Has he dared come back?" "No, sir! He… He's become the sword of the Goddesses Chosen Hero!" _**

**_ Gasps sounded around the room, in disbelief. There was a moment of silence "Maybe… he's just trying to kill him?" The voice that said that sounded more like it was trying to persuade itself of that, more so than the others. "Nonsense. I told you he's a traitor. Proof has surfaced. We will now add him to the list to kill, If he chooses to side with the goddess…" Red eyes shown menacingly in the darkness.' _**

****Links eyes shot open. His chest heaved a bit, as he looked around, getting his bearings. He relaxed some, coming to the conclusion that what he just saw, was just an odd, life-like nightmare. He wondered, for a brief moment, if it all had been a dream. He had often done that in the beginning of his adventure. He looked down to the foot of his bed, and saw the grey, white, and yellow sword.

Alright. So THAT wasn't a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood, and stretched. He figured he should take a shower before Ghirahim woke up. Goddess knows what kind of weird things he'd try. He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. On the way, he saw pipit in front of the door. Pipit gave him a wide smile "Hey! There's Mr. Big shot hero!" Link gave him a modest look and smiled. Pipit laughed and patted his back "Don't so modest buddy! You deserve to be called a hero!"

Link hadn't gone back to skyloft since the moments before he fought Demise. Pipit smiled "Groose came back. We were all really confused, like 'Where'd he go?!'" He laughs "He came back and told us all about the surface world and all that jazz.. None of it made a lick of sense! No one really believed him.. but then things started to click into place, and whoa boy is that a crazy tale! So that's where you were running off to all that time…" he smiled "Off being a hero."

Link gave a modest blush, and laughed a bit "It was my duty.." Pipit smiled some "So you're back on skyloft?" Link nodded slowly "Yeah.. To see everyone" Pipit smiled "You going to stay?" Link shrugged "I'm not sure yet.. I was just going to take a bath…" Pipit grinned "Oh! Don't let me keep you then! Go on ahead!" He moved out of the way. Link smiled "Thanks pip." He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He smiled and took off his hat, tunic, chainmail, boots, and pants. He ran the water, and filled up the basin. He sat in the basin once it was full, and his shoulders relaxed, and he tipped his head back. The warm water felt nice on his skin. While he washed himself, He thought about everything that had happened. All the people he met, new places he'd seen, monsters he'd fought, injuries he'd gotten.

Could he really use Ghirahim as a sword; as a companion? After fighting him and he resurrected Demise? He wasn't sure. Link had come to realize in his travels, that if things line up in an almost perfect way, it was meant to happen. So perhaps this was destined. Perhaps, as Ghirahim had said earlier on, they were bound by a 'Thread of fate.'

He sighed, and stood; now feeling clean and refreshed. He dried himself off, and put his clothes back on. He fixed his hair and walked out. Pipit was gone, probably out to talk to Karane or something. He was starting down the stairs when he heard a loud yelp, and a thud, followed by Groose's yelling. He had a sinking feeling and ran downstairs.

He was greeted by the sight of Ghirahim, pinned and yelling under Groose. Ghirahim scowled and squirmed "Get off me you big fool!" Groose pinned him more "No way! I'm not letting you cause trouble again! What were you doing in links room?!" link piped up and jogged over "Groose!" He looked up "Oh hey! Link! Look who I found sneaking out of your room! I totally got him though!" Ghirahim gives him a wry look "Well you may have gotten me, But you still don't get fashion.."

Groose glared at him "Oh shut up! Link, what should I do with him?" Link kind of frowned "I'd say let him go?" Groose did a double take "Say what? Oh… Like we let him go, then hunt him down?" Link raised an eyebrow and shook his head "He doesn't pose a threat…" He bent down and guided a stunned Groose off of Ghirahim. Ghirahim stands and gives an indignant grunt, dusting himself off. Groose looked down at link "He aint a threat?! You, better than anyone knows what he's done! "

Link nodded and looked around, sighing. "Let's not talk out here.. Come on" He brought Groose and Ghirahim into his room, and explained the previous night's events. Groose looked surprised, but slowly nodded. "So… you brought him to our side, eh?! Good job!" Ghirahim just kind of sighed at this. Link nodded "Something like that…" Groose nodded "So what will you do now link?"

Link thought "Well... In retrospect, I didn't even tell Zelda I was leaving..." He frowns and looks guilty. Groose shrugged "I guess she'd be used to you wandering off…" Link frowned "Still..." Ghirahim smiles some and flips his hair, crossing his legs daintily "Are we heading down to the surface,_ Master_~?" This time he purred it out, No doubt to show that he belonged, to make Groose uncomfortable. He doesn't really need to try though. He tends to naturally make people uncomfortable.

Link shrugged "I suppose so…I would like to see a bit more on skyloft before I go though… The statues only work sometimes now.. and the birds don't really like flying to the surface…" Ghirahim nods "But do I have to go back into my sword? The other people of skyloft don't know about me… Just say I was your sword spirit all along!" Link sighs "You really don't like being in your sword, do you?" Ghirahim nodded "I was out of it for so long, then cooped up for 3 weeks… I don't like being in it."

Link nodded some "Alright… But you have to go in it if I say so." Ghirahim hefted a dramatic sigh, but link could tell it was in defeat. Link stood and walked out of his room, followed closely by Ghirahim. Link stopped and grabbed some food from Henya. Then he moved on and walked around the commons, seeing Keet, as well as Parrow, Fledge, Orielle. Link smiled and chatted to his old friends. Of course, Ghirahim introduced himself too. He visited the bazaar, and bought a few things, Ghirahim looking around in mild interest.

While they were leaving, he commented "This place sure is… odd. It's so…bright. It's pure, and happy… It's beyond anything I've ever seen. The Demon world is dark, evil and dismal... Here, it's simply… I'm not sure how to describe it, really. " Link looked at him and shrugged "Home? Well.. It's my home. And it always will be. But.. I still crave adventure…" He paused, not sure how to continue.

Ghirahim nodded slowly in understanding "Yes… I think I know what you mean, Sky child..." It had been a while since he called him that. "We're from almost opposite worlds… You lived high in the blue, open, and windy sky… While I lived in the demon world… It's in another dimension. A boy from the sky, and a man from the ground. What an odd pair. A man chosen and loved by the goddess, and a Demon exile, ex-servant to the demon king.."

Link looked at him, in a new light. When Ghirahim wasn't being a snide creep, he made sense. He nodded, and gave a faint smile. He stood "Come on.. we should head back to Zelda.." Ghirahim put on a bit of a sour face "Ah.. I imagine it will be very tense…" Link sighed and nodded "Which is why you'll stay in the sword until I can explain things to her…She'll panic if she sees you"

Ghirahim sighed, but nodded "If I must…" Link went over to the edge of the diving platform. He got Ghirahim back in his sword, said a few goodbyes, and looked around fondly one last time before diving over the edge, and calling his loftwing with a sharp whistle.

The red bird appeared under him and cawed. He ruffled it's feathers, and smiled. He steered his bird the the green opening in the clouds, and dived off, after a quick goodbye.

He dove through the hole in the cloud barrier, and landed, with his sail cloth, in the sealed grounds.

* * *

My chapters might not be too long, but eh, writings harddd. This is gonna be a long story oh geez.


	5. Chapter 5

He put his sailcloth away. Nothing much had changed in the day that he'd been gone, expectantly. He heard an exhale of breath, and then Ghirahim's voice from inside his sword "Seems like just yesterday… It's changed a lot…" His tone was reverent.

Link nodded at this. Ever since the goddess statue fell, it made the whole area look completely different. Who would have thought that the goddess statue connected so well into the sealed temple? Link headed over to where Zelda would be; in Faron woods, gathering materials. She'd decided to make a village on the surface, where the people of skyloft could live.

Her father, after discovering her intentions, had decided to live on the surface with her, to help her with her goals. He'd left the school in the care of Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan. A few more people were due to come down.

Pipit said he'd come down after he made sure skyloft was alright, and Groose, Cawlin and Stritch would come down after they graduated. It was a rule that if you hadn't graduated knight academy that you couldn't step onto the surface until the village was built. In preparation, Eagus now taught more extensive sword techniques.

Though the number of enemies had drastically diminished on the surface, there was still a lot more of a threat there than on skyloft, where all you really had to worry about were Keese, Chu-Chus and Remlits at night. Link jogged to a clearing. Zelda was there, Along with Gaepora, surrounded by wood, stone and other materials. There were crude structures of huts already taking shape.

She looked to him "Link! There you are!" She jogged over "Are you okay? Where'd you go?" Link smiled sheepishly "I'm fine Zelda…" She eyed him skeptically, and looked him over. She noticed the sword and blinked "Hey… That's a new sword. Where'd you get it…? It radiates an odd power… kind of reminds me of…" She trailed off, thinking.

Link tugged at the collar of his tunic "I was meaning to talk to you about that…" He walked with her to the sealed temple, and they sat on the stairs. Link explained, as best he could, the events that previously happened. As he spoke, Zelda slowly looked more and more surprised. After he finished, he paused. He reached back and took the sword from the hilt.

The chain of diamond shapes at the end gave a jingle, and he showed it to Zelda. She looked at it, watching as diamond shapes appeared and disappeared as link tilted it in the light. Zelda raised an eyebrow "It certainly is flashy. Just like him..." There was a certain bitter undertone in her voice. Link couldn't blame her for not forgiving him. Link could almost feel Ghirahim bristle inside the sword, a spike in the demons anger.

He sighed, and glanced back at the Master Sword, still stuck in the pedestal behind him. Zelda followed his gaze and frowned "If you really wanted to, you could use the Master Sword again… Instead of _him. _I mean, you don't even need a sword. You could just shove him back into some pedestal somewhere…" Link winced as he felt Ghirahim practically snarl. He saw a light radiating from the sword, but Ghirahim still followed his orders; though he could tell just barely; and stayed inside his sword.

He turned to Zelda, and sighed "You know I can't use the master sword again… I've completed my duty as a hero. I have to leave it for the next hero… And I do still need a sword. Just not as desperately." He ran his fingers over the hilt. Zelda sighed "But link… you HAVE to resent him for what he's done! You had to fight him so much… Bitter enemies… He tried to kill me! He's… a monster! No matter what he does, he always will be. He's probably tricking you…"

It was unfortunate that Zelda didn't know Ghirahim could hear her. Or perhaps she did. Link wasn't sure. Ghirahim strained against his sword now. It wasn't just anger he felt on him, there was also a pang of anguish. A low growl sounded from the sword. Zelda looked down to it "…You tried to kill me Ghirahim. Explain to me why I should forgive you." Link looked to his sword "…You can come out now…" This was going _so well_ already. Why not?

Ghirahim appeared from the sword. He looked quite angry "I never ASKED for you to forgive me, Girl. I don't want your forgiveness. I haven't yet apologized for what I've done. I don't NEED to apologize. I was raised and bred to be Demises follower, and sword, and that's exactly what I did. If your GODDESS had been the one sealed away, the tables would have turned. I, in all honesty, don't feel a single thing I did was wrong. All I will admit to, Are the facts. The side of light has beaten the side of darkness."

Zelda had fallen quiet, so Ghirahim continued "You, have no right to judge me, until you know me. You know absolutely NOTHING about me, or anything in the demon realm. Fi, I believe that's her name, was loyal, yes?" He gestured to the master sword "Do you think that if her master were to be in peril, she'd come to his aid? That was my position. I did ALL I could to bring my master back, and even succeeded! When I was thrown back into the demon realm, I was EXILED. The demon world is a cold, cruel place. Unfair. I have no idea what will become of it."

He clutched his green shawl "With my master gone, demon world exiling me, my future uncertain… Tell me girl. Where else was I supposed to turn?" He turned on his heel, facing away from Link and Zelda. "I may be a monster. That may be true. But even a monster needs a place to return to." Silence rang through the temple for a few beats.

Zelda sighed "…I can see what you're saying. That's no excuse for your actions… But I see." She stood "Link, try to keep him in line… If he wants to help with the village, then he can.." She walked out the side doors, back towards Faron woods. After the clang of the door, there was a moment of silence. Link was the first to speak "Thank you for staying in your sword. I understand what she said was… A bit anger inducing."

Ghirahim hefted a large sigh and ran a hand through his hair "Tell me, Sky child. Do you think I'm a monster?" Link paused, a light frown on his face "…No. Not a monster. You tried to revive your master… You didn't do much else than was nessicary for that… That first time, In sky view temple… I was weak. You could have killed me quite easily… and yet…"

Ghirahim let out a chuckle "You know… After that battle, I couldn't understand why I didn't just kill you… I had a feeling you would get stronger and stronger… I could see it on your face. Yet, I felt I wanted to simply tease you. As much rage as you caused me, constantly interfering with my plans, I couldn't kill you. By the time I had resolved myself that I must kill you… You were already far too strong.."

Link nodded slowly "….But that is why I don't see you as a monster..." Ghirahim turned back, so he was facing him, and sighed. He had visibly calmed "Relations with her…Will be quite tense." Link nodded in agreement "Just…Try not to engage in any fights with her…" Ghirahim flipped his hair, and gave a mischievous smile "I can't promise anything, But I'll do my best, Master~" When he said 'master' this time, It sounded almost grateful. Perhaps link was hearing things.


	6. Chapter 6

Link soon left the temple, Ghirahim by his side. They walked to the soon-be village. Link helped gather supplies, and work on the hut, while Ghirahim sat on a nearby boulder and watched. When night fell, they all retired to the temple, where they'd been sleeping for the time being. Zelda slept in the back room, and Gaepora and Link slept in the main room.

Link awoke in the middle of the night, the find his sword gone, and the side door ajar. Cautiously, He stood and walked over; and out the door. He found Ghirahim, by the gate of Faron woods, crouched over something, the sword on his back. Link trotted over to him "Ghirahim?" Ghirahim turned, a bit worriedly "Oh…Link…" He looked back down at the creature. Links eyes were drawn to it as well.

It was small, and black; monstrous in form. It was clearly injured and dying. It looked up to Ghirahim "Master…Ghirahim… Please do something… You'll get hurt…" The creature rasped, then suddenly choked, and dissolved into black smoke. Ghirahim looked troubled. Link frowned, getting a familiar feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach "What is it?" Ghirahim stood and sighed "…We are being hunted."

Link looked around, stance defensive. Ghirahim looked to him "There's no threat right now… but… In short… Someone else has ….taken control of the demon world. And they want revenge. Both for you taking down demise, and now for me, betraying them…" Link felt a bead of sweat slide down the back of his neck. Ghirahim sat with him, and explained. "That minion that you just saw, it came to warn me … You see… When I was regenerated back into the demon world, the other demons accepted me somewhat … But they were swain by another demon…A prisoner no less, to exile me. That prisoners name was Naberius."

"…That minion told me he has taken control of the demon realm, on promises to return the former kings glory, and get revenge on the chosen hero; as well as take control of the land Demise sought. So basically, the position we're in, is our heads are wanted, roasted on spits. We've been added to the proverbial wanted list…" When Ghirahim mentioned that, Links eyes widened. He was reminded of the dream he had back on Skyloft.

Ghirahim looked to him "What's with that face…?" Link frowned "I had a dream on Skyloft… Where I saw darkness… and heard voices saying similar things… about avenging the king…" Ghirahim looked intrigued "You may have had a vision of it somehow, sky child…" He bit his lip "That still doesn't put us in a good position… I'm not sure what we do from here… Those demons are very formidable…"

Link tried to think, but he realized how drained he was. He sighed "Let's wait until morning to come up with a plan…This is unreal." Ghirahim nodded slowly and looked slightly nervous; but it was forced back, and hidden under a calm, uncaring demeanor. Such was Ghirahim's personality. They walked back to the temple, and began a restless sleep.

**_The darkness parted a bit, showing silhouettes of five people; vague. One sat in a throne at the head of the dark room. One, to the right of the throne, looked up and gave a fanged grin "So, Naberius. What are we doin' now?" The man on the throne folded his hands "Getting the forces together to launch an attack. It will take some time. Meanwhile, I want you four to keep an eye on the hero and his little sword. I understand we had a pest problem. Did he get through?" _**

**_A single red eye gleamed across the room "Yes, unfortunately. He is dead now. I'm not sure if he leaked any information, however." Naberius grunted "Even so. We have time. In getting the troops ready, we'll be a bit vulnerable. You will need to pick up the slack." The four figures nodded, and Naberius looked to the sky. "Try me, Hero." His red eyes narrowed._**

Links eyes opened, and he sat up, more out of breath than before. Though the dream wasn't a nightmare, and it didn't faze him mentally in any way, it still made him feel disoriented. He ran a hand through his hair and caught his breath. Morning light shone into the temple. Link rubbed his eyes.

Zelda emerged from the other room "Morning link! Sleep okay?" Link paused a bit. Zelda could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Link looked to her "…It's not over." Zelda got a frightened look on her face "…What?"

Ghirahim came out of the sword. He, Link, Zelda and Gaepora had a sort of meeting. Ghirahim explained everything. Link also explained his dream to them. Zelda looked unsettled, as did Gaepora. After they were done, Zelda was the first to speak, her voice quiet "So…What can we do?"

Ghirahim looked at all of them "Naberius will never come out alone; without the army he's preparing. Demise would have never hid behind his army in such a cowardly way… We must go to the demon realm; If we want to take him out. It takes about a week, maybe a little more, to mobilize the demon forces to full strength. They will be starting off slow, since they think they have the element of surprise. So we must work deftly and swiftly. They are no doubt watching us."

Zelda looked worried "Wouldn't it be dangerous to go to the demon realm?" Ghirahim flipped his hair "Oh, incredibly so! It's very dangerous there. Especially for light dwelling beings… And it also take quite a lot to GET to the demon realm.. So we have to work fast." He looked to link, a bit interested "But it seems you have been given the ability to have dreams or visions about the demon realm… I'm not sure if a demon is behind that or just the goddess herself…"

Link frowned "It's a bit painful when they do happen…" Ghirahim nodded slowly, and Zelda took out a map of the surface world, and gave it to Ghirahim, at his behest. He looked carefully. He took out a pen and marked five spots; over the Lanayru sand sea; over toward the edge of the Lanayru province, that was very open and vast; near the base of Eldin Volcano; on the far right of the Eldin province; and one near to Sky view Temple.

Link looked interested "What are those marks indicating?" Ghirahim pointed to the one at the base of the volcano "This is the entrance to the demon realm. The other four, will be places necessary to open the entrance." Zelda frowned, concerned. Ghirahim rolled up the map and it disappeared in a flourish of diamonds "I'll keep this stashed away until we need it.." Link nodded and stood "We should go back to sky loft and grab some supplies.. I'll need a new shield.. and some potions.."

Ghirahim noticed it. Link, of course had a serious, and bit of a grim look on his face, one of determination, to stop the new threat arising. But in his eyes, Ghirahim could see a _thrill; _the likes of which he hadn't seen on Links face since he was on his heroic mission. Once again, Link had an adventure. He had a **purpose **and people to protect. Ghirahim smiled. He had been worried, about having to take on these other demons all together.. Of course, he didn't let that show. But after seeing that _look _in his eyes, Ghirahim felt a safety he hadn't felt in years. Ghirahim wouldn't tell him that though. He wasn't one for touchy, feely emotions.

He stood up. Link was now pacing, naming off places he'd have to go and upgrades he should probably make. He shook his head. He heard a voice, beside him "Tell me.. Do you see it too?" Ghirahim looked down, and saw Zelda standing beside him. He was surprised she was even speaking to him. The saying ran through his head "_Desperate times call for desperate measures_". That must be it. He smiled "Depends on what you're referring to. If you're referring to that look in his eyes… then yes, maiden, I do see it, Loud and clear. Does that anger you?" He smirked. All the better if it does.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled "I simply wanted to evaluate how well you could read him.. If I'm going to entrust his safety to you, I want to make sure you can at least do that.." Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. She continued "Reading links emotions will be crucial. He's not talkative, and can make brash and sudden decisions, especially in battle… But you know that all too well, don't you?" His eyes narrowed a bit. She smiled "I just want to make sure you can read him"

She turned to him "If you can bring him back safe from this… I'll trust you." He looked at her, for a few moments, and then chuckled. He flipped his hair "I'll reiterate, I don't seek your trust or approval.. But do what you will." She nodded. Link finished up his list of preparations. He went to Ghirahim "Alright Ghirahim, Lets go." He could see an eagerness in him, as well as his seriousness. He smiled and nodded, disappearing into his sword.

Link turned to Zelda "Well, I'm off again. This time not chasing after you.." He smiled a bit "I'll come back as soon as I can." She smiled and nodded "I'll be waiting for your safe return… We'll keep working on the village while you're away." He smiled and walked out the doors, to a bird statue. He paused. "Looks like I'll really need a sword after all.. And you'll be indispensible with your knowledge of the enemy and the territory… Are you ready, Ghirahim?" Ghirahim smiled "As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

Ooh, Things are heating up, arn't they? This is where things start to take a unique turnn.. Keep readinggg


End file.
